Chance Meetings
by HathorGirl
Summary: In a universe where Earth has no Stargate program, the Tok'ra decide to send some of their people to capture Seth. During their mission they run into some familiar people. Characters: Jack, Daniel, Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Rosha/Jolinar, Korra, Kawalsky, Ferretti, Seth. Pairings: Rosha/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash, Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash (minor). AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chance Meetings  
Category: Adventure, AU, Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: In a universe where Earth has no Stargate program, the Tok'ra decide to send some of their people to capture Seth. During their mission they run into some familiar people.  
Characters: Jack, Daniel, Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Rosha/Jolinar, Korra, OC Tok'ra, Kawalsky, Ferretti, Seth, OC Tau'ri  
Pairings: Rosha/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash, Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash  
Prompt: 010. SG-1, any, in an alternative universe the Egyptian Stargate was either taken by Ra or was never discovered by Dr. Langford. There was no mission to Abydos, no SGC and Earth never met the Tok'ra. But when Garshaw & the High Council learn that the long-lost System Lord Seth is hiding on Tau'ri (Earth), a group of Tok'ra are sent by Tel'tak to find & neutralize him. Which of our favorite Tok'ra characters will go to Earth? Will they choose to make First Contact with the people of Earth, asking the human authorities to help them in their search for Seth? Or will choose to work undercover, trying to blend in amongst the strange inhabitants of this bizarre planet we called Earth? Will the Tok'ra succeed in their mission and who will they meet along the way?

Contains dialogue from "Seth".

Notes:

1) Teal'c is not in this story. I couldn't find an excuse for Apophis's First Prime to be hanging out on an Earth that doesn't have a Stargate program and isn't subjugated by the Goa'uld.

2) As you probably notice, the jobs and lives Sam, Daniel, and Jack have are sort of a mix between those we see in Moebius (for Sam and Daniel) and those we see in Continuum (for Jack). Since I don't think we were told where Daniel was working, I put him in Seattle.

3) Since Sam didn't join the Air Force, she didn't meet Jonas Hanson. She is shy and have no social life and few friends in this AU. She does get along with her brother a little better.

4) Jacob is dead, since this is nine months after Tok'ra I & II, and Jacob didn't become host to Selmak. Selmak is dead too.

* * *

Jolinar POV

I have only just put my tray with food down on the table and sat down beside Martouf and Lantash, when Aldwin comes through the door to the mess hall and walks up to us.

"Jolinar, Martouf. You are wanted by Garshaw." He says.

"**Can it wait until we have eaten?"** I ask, picking up a piece of carrot and popping it into my mouth. I crunch it loudly.

Aldwin rolls his eyes at me. "Yes, but she said 'as soon as possible'. You know how she is, sometimes." His expression softens. "Particularly after Selmak died. It was hard on her."

Martouf nods. "It was a great loss for us all." He dips his head.

"**We must put more resources into the search for hosts. It would be better if there was at least one prospective host on each base, at all times. It is not as rare as we would want, that someone is wounded beyond the healing power of symbiote _and_ healers." **Lantash points out.

"Or we could have a sarcophagus for use in such situations." Korra suggests, joining our conversation.

"A sarcophagus!" Aldwin stares at him. "How can you even suggest it!"

"It is not dangerous if it is not misused. It could save the life of someone, one day. All we have to ensure is that it is not used except when it is truly needed."

I snort. "**As someone who has had the dubious pleasure of being dependent on the accursed thing, I can assure you that is no simple feat!"**

"**Perhaps we should not discuss this now? Garshaw wants to talk to us, and I would like to finish my food first." **Lantash picks up his fork and knife and cuts off a piece of chicken, which he eats, daring the others to disagree.

I nod. "**Agreed."**

"Korra. Garshaw wants you there too." Aldwin says, before walking over to one of the other tables. "And you, Whilan."

* * *

"**Seth?" **I wonder.

"**Yes. The Tok'ra Council has been taking a Goa'uld census, of sorts. We are determining where the System Lords have positioned themselves, what domain they rule, who serves under them, and so forth. We know about most of them, but there is one Goa'uld we have lost track of. Seth. He was last known to be on the world of the Tau'ri."**

**"What danger is he there?" **I ask. "**If he is even still there."**

"**And why do we care? He has been hiding since before Egeria was born!" **Lantash points out.

"**Very true, but you all know how Egeria felt about the Tau'ri. She fought hard to stop the System Lords from going there for hosts, and it is an insult to her memory to allow a System Lord to reside there! He may be hiding now, but who knows when he decides to make his move?" **Garshaw says. "**Since he has not been seen for so long, it is likely he remains on such an obscure world. He is, after all, hunted by the System Lords after trying to kill Ra and take his place - and it is no secret we have tried to find him before also."**

**"**I agree with Garshaw," Korra says. "We should capture Seth, and neutralize this lurking danger."

I roll my eyes at Korra's flair for the melodramatic.

"**You want us to go to the world of the Tau'ri?** Whilan asks.

"**Yes. But you must be careful. No Tok'ra has been there for almost a millennium, and we know nothing of their development. What sources we have found suggests they had become fairly advanced, technologically." **Garshaw says.

**"Like the Tollan?" **Lantash asks.

"**I believe not quite, but you will see for yourself. In any case, you must assume the inhabitants have not seen any Goa'uld or Jaffa for centuries, and may not even realize there are anyone else in the Galaxy but themselves." **Garshaw says.

"**Naive fools!" **Lantash snorts.

"**Perhaps, but it will be better for everyone if you do not reveal yourself - whether they know of the Goa'uld or not, they will surely not react well to you!" **Garshaw says.

"No, they will either think we are Goa'uld, demons, or something even worse. Nothing good can come of that. I agree." Korra says.

"**We will take valuables that can be converted to local currency on any world, as well as non-descript clothing." **I say. "**I assume I have command of the mission?"**

**"You do." **Garshaw says.

"**Weapons?" **I ask.

**"Bring zat'nik'tels, kara'keshes, and hara'keshes, but try to acquire local weapons and use those as much as possible." **Garshaw orders. "**One more thing. As you probably know, the only functioning chaapa'ai on the Tau'ri is in a frozen wasteland. There are no longer an easy way to bring a ship through, so travelling from there to inhabited parts will be difficult. I want you to take a teltac instead."**

* * *

Sam POV

I sleepily hit my waking clock that is beeping steadily, insisting that I get up. I can't say I feel like it. However, if I want to get to work in time (do I?) I have to get up.

I roll our of bed and proceeds to the bathroom, throwing off my nightgown on the way.

When I exit the bathroom some 20 minutes later, after a refreshing shower, I feel somewhat better. I quickly put on pants and the shirt I got for my birthday last year, from my brother. I'm not sure it looks good on me, but who cares, right? It's not like anyone at work looks at me - or if they do, I would rather they don't. Chauvinist asses that they are.

I put on my glasses and looks at the calendar. Monday, June 28th. 1999. That means I've worked for the Department of Aerospace Research for exactly one year today. Is that something to celebrate?

Not that I have anyone to celebrate with, even if I wanted to. My few friends from the university live far away, and I haven't exactly been keeping contact. While I sort-of get along with my brother, I haven't seen him since dad died.

In a week it will be nine months since my dad died. My brother and him never really started talking again, after mom died, not even when dad got sick. I don't think dad ever saw either of my brother's children. It's sad, actually.

Why am I thinking of this today? The weather outside is nice. It's summer... and I am running late. I hurry to get some breakfast, then storm out, lock my door, and run to catch a train on the metro. Doctor Hershfield will be furious if I am late.

* * *

Daniel POV

I look briefly at myself in the mirror. Okay-ish, I guess. I pull out a comb and part my hair carefully in the middle, making sure it looks even. Then I pat my new vest, and adjust my tie.

I have a job interview today. Again. It's the first outside of academia, but I have accepted I am not going to work with anything that has to do with archaeology, history, or anthropology. Not after the reaction to my book, or the lecture.

That leaves teaching one of the languages I know, and if I'm lucky, they will hire me. English as a foreign language. I can do that. I hadn't expected to live and work in Seattle, but one place is as good as any, I guess, and except for the weather I think the city seems nice.

I push my glasses up on my nose. I should probably get new ones. These keep sliding forward.

I grab a cup of coffee, and then leave for the interview.

* * *

Jack POV

"If there is nothing else, I would like to take the rest of the day off, General." I tell General Johnson.

"Ah, yes, it's your kid's birthday, isn't it?" Johnson smiles. "Charlie, right?"

I nod. "Yes, sir. It's his 12th."

"Well, I know you missed the last two, since you were on missions. So, since there's nothing important right now, why don't you get going?"

"Thank you, sir." I salute, and leave.

The last several weeks have been very busy, and I haven't been home much. At least I haven't had to take any of _those_ missions this year. Sara hates it when I'm gone for months on some secret mission. Can't say I blame her. Being a Colonel in the Special Forces isn't the safest job in the world, and I can't talk about what I do.

At least I can make it up for her a little today. I'll go buy some gifts for Charlie, and something for Sara - and then I'll pick up the big birthday cake I've ordered.

Oh, yeah, I tell myself. Colonel Jack O'Neill _can_ be a good husband and father!

* * *

Sam POV

I look up from my notes when Doctor Hershfield enters.

"Carter. I have a job for you." Hershfield says.

"Of course, sir. What is it?"

"You will be going to the University of British Columbia. We have just entered into a cooperation with some of their researchers, and you will be representing us for the next year."

"Uh, I don't know what to say... I'm flattered, but..."

"Good. We can't spare anyone else. Can you leave tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Is he crazy? Get ready to leave for a year - tomorrow? But I guess this is an opportunity I can't say no to. "Well, yes. Of course. Sure, I can leave tomorrow."

"Good. Talk to Jane. She has a folder for you with all you need."

I nod. "Okay. Well... then I guess... I better go prepare."

"Yeah, do that." Hershfield says, already half-way out the door.

Feeling nervous, but excited, I go to talk to Hershfield's secretary Jane, and pick up the folder with stuff. Then I guess I will be going home to pack.

* * *

Jolinar POV

We have spent several days scanning the world of the Tau'ri, looking for clues to Seth's whereabouts. Our scanners have picked up several traces of naquadah, places that without doubt contain Goa'uld tech, as the world is known to have no natural naquadah deposits.

During these days we have also been monitoring their transmissions, in the hopes of learning enough to better blend in. I must admit there is a lot of transmissions, of many different kinds, and some of them are very... unusual. It soon became clear to us that some of them are fictitious, and presumably made for entertainment. Others are clearly educational.

Then there are the 'news' reports - there is a lot happening on this world, and much of it is terrible. Many places humans are behaving like the Goa'uld, enslaving and suppressing each other, and committing acts of cruelty we thought only Goa'uld were capable of.

It is... informative, I suppose. Shocking as well, not in the least to our hosts, who thought humans could not behave so. My sweet Rosha has had a brief time of despair, feeling there is not even a reason to fight the Goa'uld, when the humans will be worse to each other than the Goa'uld are. I can see what she means, but I have hope that humans can learn to be better, whereas Goa'uld have genetic memory and the sarcophagus working against them.

Regardless, we have all talked about it, and our dedication to the Tok'ra cause has not wavered, and we will fight to end the Goa'uld tyranny in the Galaxy - and all other kinds of tyranny.

I am getting tired of running scans of this planet. The transmissions from the humans are a distraction, of course, but we are all getting easily irritated from being trapped in this teltac for so long. The journey here took a week, and now we have monitored the planet for four days!

We _have_ learned one thing - our 'non-descript' clothing that would be good on almost any world, will look decidedly odd here! Dependent on the region we end up in, of course.

First thing we need to do when we land will probably be to acquire different garments. Fortunately, it seems as if gold and gemstones is as valuable here as anywhere else, or even more so.

"Jolinar!"

I turn my head and smiles at Martouf. "**Yes, what is it, Martouf?"**

"We believe we have found Seth."

Relieved, I get up. "**Show me.**"

I follow Martouf to the other room, where he, Korra, and Whilan have been poring over the data we have collected.

"Ah, Jolinar." Korra says, looking up. "Look here." He points at a map of the continent the Tau'ri call 'North America'.

"**What is there?**"

"It was one of the places we found when we scanned for naquadah. As you know, we deployed ground-based scanners around each of those locations, and yesterday the one there intercepted a transmission from the local law-enforcement. The transmission was mildly interesting - some people had laid siege to the place and tried to attack it. They had failed, and been driven off, and the law enforcement had had to capture those who had attacked the place." Korra explains.

"**Reasonably enough. Why is that of any interest?**" I ask.

"Any sort of altercation connected to one of the places where there is naquadah would seem of interest, would it not?" Martouf smiles at me.

"**True enough,**" I concede. "**So? I assume you have more.**"

"Yes. The altercation was apparently of interest to the locals, so one of the 'news stations' made a short program about it, and that included a summary of what was known about the place and the owner of it." Martouf says.

"**It turns out it is a compound owned by a religious cult. The leader calls himself 'Seth'. The news station interviewed former acolytes, and they described this Seth as having magical powers and the ability to heal. They also claim he has murdered several members in fronts of the others. In addition, several of them stated they had seen the cult leader's eyes glow!**" Whilan tells me, looking smug.

~We got him!~ Rosha whispers excitedly in my mind. I agree with her. We have found Seth!

* * *

We landed briefly in another area of the world below us, where the clothing we are wearing are not so out of order. There we bought clothing more resembling what is worn in North America, and also exchanged some of our valuables to the currency used there, which is called 'dollars'. We are now ready to land nearer to Seth's compound, and find a way to apprehend him without being discovered and captured by the locals.

I look at my three fellow Tok'ra, smiling fondly at Martouf and Lantash. I kind of like the clothes they are wearing. Something called 'jeans', a 't-shirt' and a jacket, and 'sneakers'.

This is a mission unlike any we have been on before, and it is taking place on the world of the Tau'ri. Just like when we went to buy clothing, I can feel an excitement among us all, to be going out on this world. So much started here.

It has changed and become much different than other worlds, though, and there are many many more people. There is also no knowledge of the Goa'uld, or indeed life on other worlds - aside from some people who believe and are considered crazy. It can be a very dangerous place, so we must be very careful. From what we have been able to learn, pretending to be Goa'uld will not help us - quite on the contrary, no one here must know we are not human. We would be imprisoned, experimented on, killed... if they found out.

**"Prepare for landing! Is the cloak engaged?" **I call out to Korra, who is currently manning the pilot's seat.

* * *

We have landed our teltac in a forested area, and made sure it is well hidden. Even someone with Goa'uld scanners would not find it, unless they know where to look exactly.

"**Well, good luck to us all!" **I give them all a wry grin.

Martouf pulls me in and give me a kiss. "**Don't worry, Jolinar. I'm sure we will be successful."**

I roll my eyes at his optimism, but give him a fond smile. He rarely go on missions, and I do not know why he believes this one will go well. I have an unpleasant sense of foreboding, that we will not all be returning home from this mission. It is my responsibility to make sure that my gut-feeling does not become reality. I give Martouf a quick kiss, then I dip my head, giving Rosha control.

"The city called 'Seattle' is in that direction." Rosha points. "The distance is about six and a half _iteru_. Around sixty-five of the Tau'ri kilometers, or around forty of their miles."

"It is confusing that they use several units of measurement like that." Korra grumbles.

"I believe it depends on the... country." Martouf says. "They use miles here, do they not?"

"Yes, and apparently almost nowhere else." Whilan agrees.

"If you are finished discussing Tau'ri peculiarities, perhaps we can get started?" Rosha comments. "It is early morning, but even keeping a good speed, it will take us until evening to reach 'Seattle'."

"Why go there at all? Is not the compound somewhat to the north of it? Should we not go there directly?" Korra says.

"Yes, it is indeed north of the city. More than 13 _iteru_. We need more information, which we can safer locate in a larger city, with more people. We also need time to learn how to blend in to this strange culture, so that we will not appear too differently to the locals." Rosha explains patiently.

Korra is an experienced undercover operative, but he has almost always pretended to be Goa'uld, so this is a very different situation for him!

* * *

Sam POV

I am exhausted! Three days ago I didn't even know I would be going here, and today I am in Vancouver, in my new apartment. I have subleased my apartment in Washington DC to a friend of my brothers. I packed as many of my books, my clothes, my laptop, and other stuff that I could into my car, and off I went. It's a good thing my boss took care of work-permits and stuff.

This apartment is smaller than the one I had in DC, small as that was too. I guess it is a good thing I didn't get that kitten my brother wanted me to have four years ago. It is much happier with him and his family, I am sure.

The people I am going to work with seems nice. Nicer than the ones I am used to, actually. I think I am going to like it here - it is not like I had any sort of social life in DC that I can miss.

Here - I am invited to a party of some kind on Friday. That is, tomorrow. One of my coworkers is really nice - and attractive. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Not that I think he would be interested in me, of course.

I have talked a bit with one of the other women at work, Talia Richards. She is about my age, and she seems nice. Maybe we can become friends? I haven't had friends since college, and preciously few then.

In any case, I apparently need to go shopping. Talia suggested I wear a summer dress, and I guess the weather is right for that. Of course, I have no clothing that is even remotely suitable for any sort of celebration.

Talia is the one hosting the party - at her parents holiday cottage in upstate Seattle. Almost everyone from work is coming - this is the yearly summer party. Some other people will come too, so I suspect the party is quite a big thing - one of those events I usually prefer not to go to, but if I want to get to know the people here, I don't feel I can stay away.

So, shopping today, part tomorrow.

* * *

Daniel POV

I'm still somewhat surprised I got the job. I mean, I'm qualified, academically, of course. Or over-qualified, but I don't have much experience teaching.

My boss is nice. A young woman about my age, and she doesn't care that I'm ostracized from academia. Her husband is in the Air Force, so she doesn't see him much. I got the feeling she was feeling lonely and might be looking for more than a friend. While I'm flattered - women don't usually go for me - I am _not_ interested in anything with a married woman! That only leads to problems.

She has asked me to accompany her to a party that her sister is hosting, since her husband doesn't have the time. I'm not sure it's a good idea to go, but I also don't want to turn down my new boss. It's a mess, but I'll probably end up going.

* * *

Jack POV

"You said you had a special job for me, sir?" I ask.

"Yes." General Johnson nods in the direction of the other man in the room. "I believe you know Colonel Jenkins?"

I look at the man, and smile. "I do, sir. We were in the Gulf together."

We shake hands. "Good to see you again, O'Neill." He smiles, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. I wonder what is bothering him?

"This is not strictly a job for the Air Force, but we've taken an interest when Colonel Jenkins contacted us about it." Johnson says. "It's about Jenkins's nephew... but I believe Jenkins should explain himself."

"Yes, sir." Jenkins take a deep breath. "I had an older brother, who died in an accident a couple years ago. He had a couple kids - a son and a daughter. The son - Jeffrey - he took his father's death really hard, and took to drinking and dropped out of college. Then, about six months ago, his sister called me. Turns out he's joined a cult."

"A cult?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes. Someone called Seth. Has about 50 followers on his compound, somewhere upstate Seattle. He brainwashes the kids!" Jenkins sounds desperate. "I can't leave Jeffrey there, but I don't know what to do! I've talked to others who has lost kids to that maniac!"

I grimace. This Seth sounds like a real piece of work.

"The Air Force can't do anything officially, but I thought maybe you, and maybe a couple others, could see if you could help Colonel Jenkins?" Johnson asks.

I nod. "Sure. I'd love to help." I think of Charlie, and how I would feel if _he_ ended up in a cult in a few years. "With your permission, I'll talk to Kawalsky and Ferretti."

Johnson nods. "Good choice. Well, good luck then, guys!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jolinar POV

We have spent three days in the city of Seattle. It is a huge city, with many hundreds of thousands of people in it. That is strange, and most of us cannot stop ourselves from feeling uncomfortable here. Yet, we know that there are cities that are even larger on this world.

We have managed to get some more information on Seth. It is definitely him, and his compound is the one we located about 13 _iteru_ north of here. There exists a group of parents, mostly, that are trying to free their children from Seth and his 'cult' as the humans call it. If they only knew that it is not merely a human 'cult' leader their children have been seduced by!

Seth has apparently about 50 brainwashed followers, and they are very well armed, and the place well defended. We will not be able to just walk in and capture him, but Goa'uld compounds usually have secret underground passages, so the Goa'uld can escape if there is danger. That entrance we must find.

It would be easier if we could send in someone to infiltrate the place, but none of us can go. Seth would sense us within 50 feet. It is too bad we have no human allies we can send in!

However, we have to take a closer look at the place, so we start take a 'buss' - a kind of public transportation - in the direction of Seth's compound.

* * *

Friday evening

Sam POV

The holiday cottage is a huge place. I wouldn't call it a cottage, more like a mansion! No wonder Talia hosts these parties here - there's room for many more people than those invited!

I feel self-conscious in this summer dress. It's fairly modest - at least compared to what some are wearing, but I am just not used to wearing clothing like this.

It looks as if all the people from the department is here - and more. Talia has invited some other friends too. People seem to be getting along fine. I feel like I am the only one left out. The good looking colleague of mine has a girlfriend, of course. She is beautiful.

Just my luck!

I take my drink and go stand over in the corner. When I turn I almost bump into a man with glasses and a woolen vest.

"Oops, sorry!" I say, narrowly avoiding pouring my drink over him.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention." He says.

He's actually pretty good looking, but the vest is atrocious. Even I can see that. "Isn't that warm?" I ask him.

Nice, insult the man as the first thing you do! Way to go, Sam!

"Uh, well, yeah. Yeah, I guess it is..." he admits. "Ah, I'm Daniel, by the way. Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Hi." I smile at him and shake the hand he sticks out. "I'm Doctor Samantha Carter."

He nods. "So, what are you a doctor in?"

"Astrophysics." I nod. "You?"

"Archaeology."

"Archaeology?" I raise an eyebrow. "Interesting. How do you know Talia?"

"She's the sister of my boss. My new boss." He grimaces.

"Problems?"

"Uh, not sure." He frowns and throws a look at a group of people standing about half-way across the room. The group consists of a young woman, dressed _very_ provocatively, and three men who clearly appreciates her outfit. He lowers his voice. "She's, uh, over there..."

"Well, it looks like she's having fun." I say, feeling part jealous and part outraged.

He nods. "Yeah. Also married."

"Not to you, I'm assuming?"

"No. No. I'm just... her date. Not that there's anything going on between us. Just...she needed someone to accompany her, and her husband travels a lot, I think." He sighs. "Never mind. Her name's Alesha Jenkins."

I nod. "You just started a new job?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." I take a long drink. I'm not usually this talkative with people I don't know. Particularly not men... and a fairly attractive one even. I like him. Weird thing is that it feels more like he could be a close friend, than anything else. Well, I'd take a close friend too! Haven't had many of those. I smile at him. "I need some more to drink. What about you?"

He looks at his glass. "Sure."

We go to get more to drink. I have a feeling we might become great friends. Suddenly this party doesn't feel so awkward and unpleasant anymore!

* * *

Jack POV

It's late Friday afternoon. Jenkins, Kawalsky, Ferretti, and myself have just talked to the sheriff in the small town near this Seth-fellows place. Seems like he's well known around here, with all kinds of weird rumours going around. Glowing eyes and whatnot! I'm not interested in superstition. I hate cults. We'll find a way to get into the compound and free Jenkins nephew, Jeffrey.

The Sheriff is driving in his truck up ahead, so we're just following him.

He drives up the road until we get to a perimeter fence. The entrance is closed off. The sheriff gets out, and so do we.

"This is the place. Main building's about ¾ mile up that drive. I sure hope you can shut these guys down. I've had a lot of parents come in my office…they've lost their kids to this nut. I haven't got the manpower or the, what you call probable cause, that you Federal types do."

"Well, we'll do what we can, Sheriff, appreciate you letting us look around." I tell the Sheriff.

The Sheriffs radio makes a signal, and he goes aside to answer. I hear a crackling voice saying there is a fire breaking out down at someone called Earl's place. The Sheriff returns to us after a few moments.

"Duty calls. Looks like you don't need me getting in your way now. You give me a call if you need me, huh?" he says.

"Will do." I tell him.

As the Sheriff drives away, a man hurries across the road to meet us. On alert, we all turn to him.

"You people with the FBI?" he asks.

"Nope. Who are you?" I ask.

"Name's Jason Levinson. Been camping out here the past month hoping to catch a glimpse of my boy Tommy, at least to know if he's still alive. Been in there nine months now. You folks deprogrammers? Better be good…guy I hired got shot in the leg trying to get in there."

"So he's got some armed guards, is what you're saying." I say.

"Lot of em'. And what's that damned small-town Sheriff do about it? Nothing. Not a damned thing." Levinson sounds really bitter. I can't say I blame him.

He looks at us all.

"Any of you got a kid in there?" Levinson asks.

We all shake our heads, but Jenkins hesitates. "My nephew is in there. We're here to get him out."

Damn! I mean, I sympathize with Levinson, but I don't want any civilians here. If they get involved it can get really dangerous really fast.

"How much would you tack on to get my boy out the same time as his nephew?"

I sigh and make a decision. "You help us, we might be able to help you."

"I'm with you Sir." Levinson looks relieved.

"That won't be necessary, but we could use any information you might have. What your guy did, where he went in, where he got caught, that kind of stuff." I say.

"You got it. The fence is in the wide open, as is most of the property. But I'll show you brush cover… if you want to go in."

Phew, he doesn't insist on going with us! This could be to our advantage, then!

Levinson starts walking towards the perimeter fence and we follow him slowly.

Kawalsky nudge my am. "Colonel... we're being surveyed."

"Yeah, I saw them. It's probably FBI, maybe ATF."

I look in the direction of the observer. It's a man, dressed as a telecommunications engineer and standing on a raised platform. He is watching us through a pair of binoculars.

* * *

Jolinar POV

We have bought suitable, camouflage clothing in a store in the town, as well as some provisions, and now we are approaching Seth's compound. The area is wooded, so for now we can move reasonably securely, but it looks more open up ahead. The compound is surrounded by a fence, so we cannot just walk in.

"Someone passed here recently." Martouf tells me in a low voice.

I look at the tracks, and nod. We all stop as we here someone some distance away. We hide behind some bushes and observe them discreetly.

It's five men. Four of them are wearing identical, camouflage clothing, and probably belong to this country's military of some kind. The fifth is a civilian, I think.

A grey-haired man lights a small charge of some kind, which burns through the metal bars of the fence.

We all peek our ears and listen. The civilian wants to come, but the military men doesn't want him. I agree. I think the military should stay out too. Seth - like any Goa'uld - is dangerous, and these people do not know what they are dealing with! Having someone else involved can give problems!

Rosha reminds me that it can also work to our advantage, if the others distract Seth and his people. Maybe we can make our move meanwhile. She is right, of course.

The humans have removed the piece of fence they have cut, and are sneaking inside. When they are far enough ahead, we follow.

We continue for some time, through a wooded area, keeping our distance to the humans. They have not noticed us. When they stop, so do we. They are at the edge of the woods, and they are surveying Seth's compound. I wish we could get closer and see what is going on!

I signal Martouf to sneak closer, as he is the most stealthy. He makes it to the edge of the forest, some distance from the humans.

* * *

Jack POV

There are armed disciples patrolling the compound. It does not look good.

"AK47s, couple of Uzis. Anyone think they observed the requisite 15 day waiting period for those weapons?" I say.

"Sir, their side-arms." Ferretti notes. "What do you think they are?"

I look through my binoculars and sees that the cult members are armed with a weird type of handgun. Looks a bit like a snake? Never seen them before. "No idea." I tell Ferretti.

"It looks like they have a pair of 50 cals." Kawalsky observes.

"Is the concept of overkill mean anything to anybody? Let's fall back to the RV point." I say.

We need to think about this. We can't just take them, clearly.

As we reach the fence, we are confronted by a group of armed men, who have their weapons aimed at us.

"Lower your weapons." The leader tells us.

"Was wondering when you folks were gonna show. We got bets. I say FBI, they say ATF." I say.

"Special Agent James Hamner. ATF." The leader says.

"Damn." I says.

* * *

Jolinar POV

"The humans were taken by another group of humans. As for Seth's minions... well, they are heavily armed. Several types of Tau'ri weapons, in addition to zat'nik'tels." Martouf tells us.

I nod. Then make a decision. "**We cannot enter this way. We should find another entrance. As you know, Goa'uld compounds will usually have one.**"

"Perhaps we should also determine what the humans are doing?" Martouf suggests. "We do not want them to interfere, but whatever action they take may work as a diversion...if we know what they intend to do and when."

"**Very true. We should try to find out where they were taken."**

* * *

It took us little time to follow their tracks, and soon we find a small camp. Martouf sneaks up to it and listens for what is going on inside.

He soon returns.

"**What are they planning?" **I ask.

"The new group of humans wishes to surround the compound, negotiate, and get Seth and his people to come out peacefully."

I snort. "**As if that is going to happen!" **

"No, they obviously do not know what they are dealing with." Whilan says.

"How could they?" Korra says. "They do not know of the Goa'uld."

"**True enough. What did the other group of humans have to say?"** I ask.

"They seem to fear Seth will kill his followers, especially since the man that joined them, Levinson, believes he is brainwashing his followers." Martouf says.

"**Very likely... and he probably uses nishta to brainwash them.**" I say. "**So the first group does not favour a direct assault?"**

"No, they would prefer stealth, and had intended to sneak inside. However, they seem to be getting convinced a direct assault is better in this situation." Martouf says.

"**Fools.**" I observe.

"However, it may be the diversion we needs. If we can locate Seth's secret entrance to his compound, we may be able to take him out while his followers are occupied fighting the humans." Korra suggests.

"Seth will sense us." Whilan points out.

"Yes, but he will be one against all of us." Martouf reminds him.

"**I agree. It could work." **I say. "**We have our zat'nik'tels. One shot with those should reverse the brainwashing in Seth's followers, and almost certainly make them uninterested in protecting him."**

"So we search the perimeter outside Seth's compound to find his underground escape tunnels, and then when the humans attack, we go in through the tunnels and capture Seth?" Martouf suggests.

"**Yes, that is exactly what we will do. Most likely the humans will attack when it gets dark in a few hours. We should see if we can find the tunnels before that." **I tell them. "**We have our scanners to help, and since there is likely naquadah technology involved, we should be able to sense them too." **

* * *

Sam POV

"It's really a nice place." I tell Talia.

"Thanks." She smiles. "I like coming here, since we always went here with my parents, but it's a bit expensive to keep, and since I use it so rarely I kind of wish I could sell it."

"Really?" I say, surprised.

"Why can't you?" Daniel asks. "I mean, the location is great, and it's in good condition... a bit big, but..."

Talia shakes her head. "That is not the problem. No, you see, no one want to live her because of the neighbors."

"The neighbors?" I ask, frowning.

She nods, grimacing. "Yeah. About half a mile away lies the compound of Seth, the cult leader."

"Seth?" I wonder.

"Never heard of him." Daniel adds.

"Really?" Talia sighs. "Well, he's the leader of a cult. He's been there for many years now. People say he's brainwashing their kids. My sister's husband's nephew, among others. There's a lot of people in there, and the few I have seen seem very... well, as you would expect in a cult. Well armed too. The police can't do a thing."

"Creepy." I shudder. "Sorry... about the kid Seth's brainwashed, I mean."

"Cults are an interesting phenomenon." Daniel begins, then clearly thinks better of it. "I understand why it would...affect the neighborhood - and the house prices."

"I think it sounds interesting - and a little dangerous! I mean, don't get me wrong, cults are bad, but it does give the area a certain...touch of the exotic, don't you think?" Daniel's boss, Alesha Jenkins, says.

That's a bit tasteless, considering Talia got family, sort of, that's trapped by the maniac!

Talia grimaces again. "Well, if you really want to, you can see the fence - and often some of the guards too - if you go a bit past the hedge over there." She points to the edge of her ground.

Alesha giggles - she's a bit drunk, I think. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!"

"Uh, it's getting dark outside. I don't think now is a good time...I mean, with the armed guards..." Daniel says.

I totally agree! Is this woman crazy?

"Aw, come on! We're only visiting tonight! Nothing interesting ever happens!" Alesha pouts. "Well, I can go there myself!"

"I...don't think that's a good idea. Not when it's dark." Talia says. "The guards are very twitchy - you don't wanna get shot!"

Alesha snorts and continues towards the garden door, walking on unstable legs. I get a very bad feeling this will end badly!

"Um, I can't let her go out there alone." Daniel says. "I promised I'd keep her company."

I sigh deeply, and nod. "I'll come with you." I decide.

I must be crazy! We're all crazy! I just hope this won't end badly!

* * *

Note: Incognito: Thanks for spotting that. I changed the line about SG1 :) What did you think of the fic?


	3. Chapter 3

Jolinar POV

"Over here!" Korra calls.

We all join him. He has discovered a grate covering what appears to be a storm drain of some sort. There is an obvious naquadah signature from something down there. A ring transporter, perhaps.

"Very nice, Korra!" Rosha tells him.

"Problem is, we can't just go inside. Not until the humans provide that diversion." Martouf says.

"It will be dark in less than an hour." Rosha tells him. "I am guessing they will attempt their attack some time after that."

Whilan pulls out a small cutting device, and removes the lock on the grate. He has just finished when Martouf whispers. "Someone is coming."

We all turn in the direction where we can now all hear footsteps and small branches snapping. There are no real places to hide, and before we decide on an action, the first group of humans - the one lead by the grey-haired man called O'Neill - is upon us.

"Stop! Who are you? What are you doing here?" O'Neill demands.

Rosha and I debate for a moment whether to simply shoot them with our zat'nik'tels, but we decide that would destroy the chance that they will provide a diversion - they would think themselves discovered. Perhaps it is better to tell them some story and try to get them to cooperate.

"We could ask the same of you." Rosha says.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill of the US Air Force. I repeat, who are you?"

"I am Rosha Jolinar, and I am the leader of this group." Rosha says cautiously.

"And what _are_ your group?" O'Neill asks.

"We...are here to remove an individual from inside the compound." Rosha tells him.

O'Neill nods, relaxing. "So you've got someone in there you'd like to rescue. A friend or sibling, probably, since none of you are old enough to have kids that have even started school yet! Well, lots of people here to save someone."

"Is that a way inside you have found?" One of the others - Ferretti, I think they called him - says.

"Yes." Rosha confirms.

"Colonel - maybe we should work together." Ferretti says.

"We're not involving civilians." O'Neill says.

"I assure you, we are well trained for a mission such as this." Martouf suddenly says.

"Really, son?" O'Neill raises an eyebrow. "Listen, I'm glad you've found us a way inside, but this is a job for professionals. We'll free your friend too, if you tell us his name."

"Why do we not work together, as your associate suggested?" Rosha says, ignoring the various insults. "As well armed as Seth's people are, a direct assault will not work, and this entrance is sure to be guarded as well."

"What are you suggesting?" O'Neill asks.

"Your group make a diversion, and we go inside this way. They will not expect an attack from this secret entrance as well."

O'Neill nods slowly. "Agreed, but some of us will go with you."

Rosha and I debate it for a moment, then she nods. There is clearly no other solution they will accept. "That is acceptable."

* * *

It is dark now, around two hours before midnight. It seems quiet inside the compound. We have gone down through the entrance we found, and are standing at the bottom, waiting for the signal to go further.

With us are the humans O'Neill and Kawalsky.

Martouf takes out his zat'nik'tel and so does Korra. O'Neill look skeptically at the weapons. "Where did you get those? They look like they are the same that Seth's people have!"

"We are not allied with them, so you need not worry about betrayal." Rosha assures him.

"They are...an invention made by a family member of mine." Whilan says.

That is true, actually! Whilan is a former Goa'uld, like Jolinar, and Apophis's scientist Sef'lar who invented the zat'nik'tel was spawned by the same queen as Whilan, just millennia earlier.

"Seth stole them? How do they work?" O'Neill asks, interested.

"They are...a kind of stun weapon..." Whilan says.

"Non-lethal? That's really nice!" Kawalsky says.

"It is certainly useful, but they are only non-lethal if you fire once. Hitting them twice with a short time in between, will kill them." Martouf warns. "Usually."

"How does that work?" O'Neill asks.

At that point O'Neill's 'radio' crackles, and he answers it, so we do not have to tell them the workings of any of our technology, which is probably for the best. It might make them suspicious, and it could be dangerous for them too, playing around with technology they are not ready to use yet.

We get the go ahead to sneak closer, as the explosions that is the diversion will be going off in a few moments.

* * *

Sam POV

Alesha keeps walking further into the now dark night, giggling as she follows the fence into the compound of the cult leader Seth. We haven't seen any guards yet, and she seems intent on continuing until she finds some.

Daniel and I are trailing her, trying to keep up with her. She is clearly in better shape than either of us, and walks pretty fast, even drunk. She is starting to slow down, though, and are walking even more unstable. She has a bottle with her, which she is drinking from now and then.

All of a sudden we hear a large explosion, and moments later the area is swarming with armed guards, all dressed in identical white outfits of some kind. This is not good!

Before we have time to do anything, we are captured - well, Daniel and I are. I don't know where Alesha is, but I suspect she has fallen over in a bush, when the alcohol caught up with her.

The guards does not listen to our pleas or assurances that we are innocent, and that we were merely out walking. They shoot us with something that sends out blue beams of light and hurts when it hits. All becomes dark and we pass out.

* * *

Jack POV

When we hear the explosions, the strange people we are accompanying tells us to stand in the middle of some circles in the ground. They press the buttons on a control device on the wall, and join us quickly. Before I can ask, rings jump up all around us, and a strong white light blocks out everything.

"What the..." I exclaim, but then we are suddenly in another room. "What is going on here!" I demand.

"Quiet!" the young man that has been introduced as Martouf Lantash says.

They all have really weird names. And now there is weird tech too. What _is_ this?

We go through some corridors, and soon meet some of Seth's followers, dressed in identical white outfits. Our new friends does not hesitate, but shoots them immediately with the ray guns.

We come to a room where there are more of the ray guns, and Kawalsky and I grab one each, despite Rosha insisting the tech is too dangerous for us!

Then suddenly a man whom I recognize from the pictures as 'Seth' appears, protected by several of his followers. A really weird thing happens - his _eyes_ glow strongly white! Then he speaks, and that is even weirder.

"**Who are you who ****_dare_**** come here?"** He raises his hand with some sort of jewelry on, and a crystal in the middle glows.

"Seth!" Rosha spits.

We all fire at him and his followers, but they protect him. Suddenly there is an explosion of white light - a grenade of some kind has gone off - and we black out.

* * *

Sam POV

Daniel and I wake up in a cell together with six other people whom we don't know. "Where are we?" I ask.

"Imprisoned by Seth." a young woman tells me.

"I'm Samantha Carter. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill - that is Major Charles Kawalsky." A grey-haired man says, pointing. "We're here to free a friend. So are they." He points again at the other people - a woman and three men, all dressed in camouflage clothes, just like the two military people.

"I am Rosha Jolinar." the young woman says.

"And I am Seram Korra." He inclines his head.

I nod at them, and look at the two others.

"Joki Whilan." The man points at himself.

"Martouf Lantash." The young man give me a charming smile. I am struck by how handsome he is.

"Uh, and I'm Daniel Jackson. Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"I'm a Doctor too. Of Astrophysics." I say, feeling stupid. What does it matter?

"Archaeology." Daniel says.

We all turn to look as the door to the room before the cell opens. In comes the man that is apparently the cult leader.

"**Fools! You have dared attack the great Lord Seth!" **He _flashes_ his eyes! So it was not something I just thought I remembered seeing. He turns to glare at Rosha Jolinar and the three men with her. "**Since you are here yourself, four of you, I am going to assume you are not ashraks, and not even Goa'uld, but Tok'ra! You will regret coming here!" **

Suddenly Rosha's eyes flash too, and then her voice becomes weird like that of Seth's!

"**The days of the Goa'uld System Lords are numbered!"**

"**Tok'ra!" **Seth spits. "The humans are your slaves, I assume?"

"Hey! We're not slaves!" O'Neill says.

**"If you think Tok'ra have slaves, then you know nothing of us!" **Rosha says, calm hatred in her voice.

"We're working together! Whatever...they are. And you." O'Neill shakes his head.

"Aliens?" I ask, shaking my head at myself.

"Of course! You're the proof I have been looking for! That aliens built the pyramids as landing platforms for their ships!" Daniel exclaims.

"They're not aliens! They look human!" Kawalsky says, hesitantly.

"**Quiet! You will tell me all you know, and then you will die - unless you wish to become my servants. The human female interests me!" **Seth says, looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"**You will leave her alone!" **Rosha insists.

Seth motions to his slaves. "**Take the female Tok'ra and bring her. I will torture her first. Take the human female and have her washed and prepared for me."**

Seth turns to leave, while his servants opens the cell door and pulls out Rosha. She looks at them coldly.

"No!" Martouf shouts, desperation in his voice. "Take me instead!"

"**No, my love." **Rosha tells him, love in eyes. "**Do not fear."**

Seth turns and laughs. "**She is correct. It will be your turn next!" **

They haul her off, while her... lover? is left behind, looking heartbroken. The followers grab me too, and takes me somewhere else, to my own terrible fate no doubt. I think briefly about all of this. What are these people? Seth? Rosha? The three men with Rosha?

* * *

Jack POV

"All right. Time for some truth. What is Seth - and who are you guys? Don't try saying you're here to free a friend. I'm not stupid."

"They're aliens." Daniel says.

"As crazy as that sounds, it's a better explanation than many." I look hard at the three men that is Rosha's people.

"You are mistaken." Korra says.

"What does it matter?" Martouf says. "Seth took my Rosha and Jolinar! He is going to torture them to death!"

"I am sorry, Martouf." Korra says, putting an arm on the young man's shoulder.

"Okay, I want to hear the truth, and I want it now!" I demand.

Martouf looks up at me with an expression of sadness and fury. "You want to hear the truth?" He looks to Korra and Whilan. "We should tell them. Then they would at least know what happens to them! Seth will kill us all anyway - if we are lucky. The humans will probably not be so lucky. They will be brainwashed and made to serve Seth! The female, Samantha Carter, will be his sex slave!"

"What? Listen, son, I have _no_ intention of letting any of that happen, but if you have any information about Seth, you should tell us!" I insist.

Korra nods slowly, as does Whilan.

Martouf sighs. "Very well. I will explain. Your guesses are not wrong. Seth is an alien - and so are we."

That begins a story that only becomes stranger - but which also, strangely, makes more sense than anything else I have heard here recently.

* * *

Sam POV

I wake up and find myself in a room surrounded by other women. My head feels strangely...unclear, but otherwise I am fine. I feel happy.

"Come, Samantha. You must bathe." One of the women say.

"Bathe?" I ask.

"Yes. Seth wishes to honour you by mounting you when he has finished punishing the unbelievers. You must be clean then."

I nod. That makes sense. "Of course."

I remove my clothing and follow the women to the bath. They help me bathe, and then give me a clean white gown to wear. It is long, but thin, covering little. I have a vague memory that I would not wear such clothing, but now it feels right. I am to be Seth's woman! It makes me happy to think of. I want nothing more than to pleasure Seth. The only thing that worries me is my inexperience. What if he will not feel I can please him properly?

"Come, you should rest until it is time."

I nod, then ask, anxiously. "Will Seth like me? I have not been with a man before, and knows nothing of how to please him."

The other women giggle. "Seth will be pleased, do not worry. He is a god, and takes what he wants. He does not expect you to do anything. If he want that, you will be trained."

I nod again, feeling relieved. "Seth will not be angry. That is good. I want nothing more than to please Seth."

"Of course. That is the only wish we all have."

* * *

Jack POV

After about two hours - during which Martouf and the other... 'Tok'ra' tell us the strangest story I have ever heard - Seth's servants return, carrying Rosha between them. She is bloody and seems to be unconscious.

"Jolinar!" Martouf jumps up, and as soon as the door opens he launches himself at the servants. They have not expected his attack, and he managed to get one of the rayguns away from one of them. One of the other fires at him immediately, and he falls, but the weapon Martouf has taken falls, and I grab it.

As I shoot at the servants, Korra, Kawalsky, and Whilan attack the enemy too. Surprisingly, we succeed, and when moments later others come called by the noise, we have weapons and shoot them.

When it is calm again, Martouf is unconscious but waking on the floor, and Rosha is unconscious, possibly dead. Aside from the torture she was also hit hard accidentally during the fight.

Korra check on Rosha.

"How is she?" I ask, worried. I have learned that these people are probably trustworthy, even if they are aliens.

"Bad. I do not believe she will make it." He looks towards Martouf, who heard him.

"No!" Martouf gets up and staggers to her. "Jolinar! Rosha!" He collapses against them.

I look at him, feeling sad. "We need to move."

"We must find Sam." Daniel says.

"Sam?" Korra asks.

"Samantha Carter."

"Yeah, we'll try." I say.

Behind me Martouf picks up Rosha, and they and Kawalsky follow. Carrying Rosha around will be a liability, but I can't really ask Martouf to leave behind his mortally wounded wife, can I?

* * *

**"We should attempt to find a healing device."** Martouf says, his voice now the strange distorted one Rosha used before. Martouf's _symbiote_ is speaking, I know.

"Lantash...I am not sure that will be enough to save her..." Korra says.

"**We will try!" **Lantash insists hotly.

"Be quiet!" I tell them.

"Sam is in here." Daniel says, having opened a door.

I look inside, and she is sleeping on the bed. "Samantha Carter!" I call out.

"She may have become brainwashed. Shooting her with the zat'nik'tel will cure her." Korra insists.

Just then Samantha Carter wakes up and sees us. "Come on, Samantha Carter!"

She stares at us. "No! I am waiting for my Lord Seth! He will honour me with his seed!"

"Definitely brainwashed!" I grimace and shoots her before she can shout and call attention to us. "Someone take her with us. We are leaving!"

Korra picks her up and follows us.

* * *

"Damn!" I swear. "Those white pyjamas-monkeys are everywhere! How many followers has this Seth?" I slam the door and shut the latch. They can't get in here, but we also can't get out - unless we can get the door at the other end of the room open, and it is locked.

"Unknown." Korra says. "Samantha Carter is waking up."

"Let's hope it _is_ her, and that she isn't brainwashed." Daniel says.

"She will have been cured of the nishta when she was shot by the zat'nik'tel." Korra insists. "As for the other...I doubt Seth has any symbiotes available for implantation, and in any case we would have sensed it if she had one."

"_What_!?" I say, almost forgetting the damn brainwashees outside the door. "Oh!" I realize, remembering they had told us about symbiotes and Goa'uld - and Tok'ra. I grimace. "Good." They can sense each other? Creepy - and useful. As well as dangerous.

"Yes." Korra says. "It is good she is not Goa'uld." He lets Sam down on the floor and help her to sit. She is still groggy.

Looking around, I watch as Martouf - or Lantash, I have no idea - gently lowers his injured wife or whatever to the ground. He does look like he love her and is genuinely devastated what has happened to her. I do feel sorry for him. I can't imagine how I would feel if it was Sara, if she was dying. I shudder.

"How is she?" I ask.

"No better." Martouf says sadly, apparently he has taken over control of their body again. It's weird and takes some getting used to.

"Is there anything we can do?" Daniel asks.

Martouf slowly shakes his head. "No. Jolinar is trying to heal them, but their injuries are too severe." He hits a fist against a table. "I will kill Seth!" He suddenly frowns. "There _is_ a way to save Jolinar. If one of you will be her host."

"Host? Ah...no. No thank you!" Daniel says quickly.

"Don't look at me!" I say. "Besides, isn't she female? I mean, she's your wife, you wouldn't want her to have _me_ as host!"

"It would not be my first choice, no." Martouf smiles a little sadly. "Still, she would be alive...and she would leave you if you wanted, when another host had been found." He looks at Samantha Carter. "What about you?"

"Huh?" She looks up, clearly still affected by being shot by the raygun. "What about me?"

"Would you agree to be Jolinar's host? Temporary." Martouf asks, getting a desperate expression as his wife starts coughing. He turns to her quickly and lift her up a little so she can breathe easier. Blood trickles from her mouth.

Rosha's eyes flash. "**Martouf. Beloved... please, I..."**

"Shh. Jolinar. Do not use your energy for speaking. Save your energy, beloved." He strokes her chin, a look of adoration and despair on his face.

* * *

Sam POV

My head is slowly clearing. I remember behaving like an idiot! How could I say those things? I don't want to 'service' Seth! I must have been brainwashed!

Wait...the weird distorted voice...I remember Seth using that too, but now it is Rosha speaking like that? But I think she did before... I forget about it as I realize she is very badly injured. "What happened?" Then I remember. "Right. Seth was taking her to be tortured."

"Yes." Korra says.

"Will she be okay? All right?" I ask, stupidly. It doesn't look that way.

Martouf turns in my direction, his eyes flashing. He wipes a tear from his cheek. "**No, she will not be all right! She lost consciousness again, and I very much fear she will never regain it! She is dying! My Rosha cannot be saved, and the only thing that will save my Jolinar is a new host. Quickly! Will you be that host?"**

"Uh...host?" I ask, not understanding. Why is he speaking like this? Like Seth? Like Rosha? Why is he talking about her like she is two people?

"**If you won't, then leave me alone!" **

"They're... two people. Kind of." Daniel explains. "A symbiotic lifeform in a host." He looks to Korra. "Right?"

"Yes. Right now Lantash is in control of the body he shares with Martouf." Korra explains.

"You're aliens!" I realize. "You're actually aliens!"

"Yes. They're aliens. Now can we focus on getting out of here?" Jack O'Neill suddenly say, irritated.

"What did you mean by asking if I will be a host?" I ask Martouf. No, Lantash.

"**Jolinar cannot heal Rosha, so she needs a new host to live. You can save her by being that host. She will leave you when she finds another host - if you don't want to remain her host." **Lantash says, focusing on Jolinar as he speaks. He leans down and kisses her cheek.

"What about you? And me, I mean... she's your..."

"**Mate. Yes. As you would be. If you wanted to."**

I swallow. This is a bit much! His mate? I would be a host. To an alien. And...married to another alien. Two other aliens. Or maybe a human and an alien. And a short while ago I was saved from being raped by yet another alien. What is going on with my life? I wanted excitment when I lived in Washington, and I hoped things would get better moving, but this is crazy!

"I...can't make such a decision just like that! I mean, I don't know you. Any of you. And you wouldn't even be staying on Earth, would you?"

**"We would not.**" Lantash admits. "**We are part of an illegal underground resistance, and our dedication to it will never waver."**

"I can't believe you're even _considering_ becoming a host!" Daniel stares at me in shock.

I can understand him. It sounds insane, and I'm not sure I'd do it... but then, if I don't, Jolinar will die with her host. I don't like letting her die if I can save her - and Martouf... and Lantash - they're very attractive. I wouldn't mind kissing them - or sleeping with them. In fact, I'd like that a lot.

Even so, I don't think I want it enough to do something like this! Also, going offworld and becoming a rebel isn't really me. As tempting as travelling to other worlds sounds, and it does sound very tempting.

"I...need to think about it." I confess.

**"Don't think too long." **Lantash says curtly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack POV

I don't know what's wrong with the others! I am getting out of here! I go to the other door and start examining the lock. "Help me find something to break this open with!"

Whilan, then Daniel Jackson and Korra joins me while Martouf sits with his wife, and Samantha Carter sit nearby him, apparently considering becoming host to an alien! I shake my head at the insanity. I hope she is not considering it just because she finds Martouf attractive or something!

Still, going off world would probably be attractive for some people. If I wasn't married, with a kid, I might even want to travel to other worlds, if I could, but my family is more important.

"Here, use this." Whilan says, handing me a crowbar he has found behind some junk in a closet.

"Great!" I grin and take the crowbar. With that it is easy cracking open the door. Now we just have to hope there are no baddies on the other side!

We have all found sticks or similar - unfortunately no better weapons - and I poke my head out to look.

"All clear?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, looks that way. Come on, guys!" I tell them.

We have not gone far before Seth and more of his followers are suddenly attacking! Several of them have those zat-guns, but some of them also have a different kind of weapon which is hurling small darts.

"Get down!" Whilan yells.

"Arrrgh!" Korra exclaims as he is hit by one of the darts. His eyes flash and he grinds his teeth. It doesn't look good.

"**Avoid...the darts." **He gets out - or his symbiote does. "**Kawa'sitkha..."**

"What?" I ask, frowning.

We all dive for safety, hurrying back into a room, but I hear a scream - a dart hits Samantha Carter before she gets to safety.

"It translates as...'liquid fire'." Whilan tells me, his expression tight. "Poison - feels like fire burning in the veins."

I slam the door, and Whilan and I bar it with a bookcase.

I turn to survey the situation. On the floor Korra is sitting, clearly in agony, but he doesn't seem to be dying. Samantha Carter is lying on the floor, screaming and convulsing as Daniel Jackson and Martouf is trying to hold her, stop her from clawing at herself. Further back is the unmoving figure of Rosha...and Jolinar.

"Oh, my god. Will you guys be okay?" I ask, stunned.

"**I will." **Korra grinds out. "**I am... neutralizing...the poison."**

"Samantha Carter?" I ask, worried about the answer, but suspecting I know it.

Martouf shakes his head. "No. Kawa'sitkha is fatal to humans."

"She will die in horrible pain - but it will probably take an hour for her to do so." Whilan says, looking sad. "I am sorry."

"Can't you do anything?" I exclaim.

"There is an antidote, but even if Seth has it, I doubt he will give it to us." Whilan says. "The only other option is a symbiote." He looks to Rosha who just then coughs and breathes with a rattling sound.

"Crap." I say. "Do it, then. Put the...symbiote in her."

"Not without her consent!" Martouf insists, much more strongly than I had expected.

"I thought you wanted to save your wife? This is your chance! Or can't she handle it?" I exclaim.

"Jolinar is strong enough to neutralize the poison, even now after trying to heal Rosha. However, Tok'ra do _not_ take unwilling hosts! Only Goa'uld do so!" Martouf says.

"Great! Right now is really the time for a case of morality!" I go to Samantha Carter who is still trying her best to get to scratch open her arms, but her arms are being held tight by Martouf. He's stronger than he looks.

I grab Samantha Carter around the shoulders and shake her, trying to get her to focus.

"I am not sure that will help!" Martouf says, an alarmed look on his face. "You are making the poison spread faster!"

"Well, do something else, then! Get her to consent!" I tell him. I am _not_ losing a civilian on this mission! I look over my shoulder. Seth's damn loonies are hammering at it.

Whilan looks around the room. It is a storage room of some sort. Aside from various tools, there are also bags, boxes, and a number of large cans and bottles. He checks the shelves and opens and sniffs some of the cans and bottles. He then picks one and tastes some of it. "Make her drink some of this."

"What is it?" Daniel Jackson asks.

"I believe it is a combination of laudanum, mandrake, and hemp." Whilan says.

"That sounds...powerful." Daniel frowns. "What would they use that for?"

"Seth probably has reason to want to drug people from time to time." I snort. "Try it."

Daniel Jackson pours some of the drug into Samantha Carter's mouth, while Whilan holds her mouth open and Martouf try to hold her still otherwise. They get some of it down her throat, and after a few moments she calms down a little. Whether she is clearheaded enough to really answer anything and be thrustworthy - I don't know, but I will take this.

"Samantha?" Martouf asks. He repeats it. "Samantha!"

"Yessss?" She moans. "It hurts. So badly."

"I know." He strokes her cheek. "We need to know if you will blend with Jolinar. It will neutralize the poison in your blood. Remove the pain. Will you be her host?"

"Yes!" She exclaims. "Yes I will! Please, quickly!" She groans deeply and her eyes roll back in her head.

"I believe she has become unconscious." Martouf frowns. "I am not certain if Samantha truly gives consent..."

I sigh. Why does it have to be so difficult? "You said... Jolinar could leave her, right? Then she'll just do that when Samantha Carter is cured - and you find a different host for Jolinar."

"It is not so easy to find a new host. It can take time. It is also somewhat dangerous - and if it takes a long time, it will cause problems for the host. Especially if they have blended fully." Martouf sighs.

Someone hits the door really hard. "Listen. We don't have time for this. Get that...blending thing done, so we can move fast when we need to, okay?" I order.

"O...kay." Martouf says.

* * *

Sam POV

I feel a bit weird - like my head is too full. Like there is too much knowledge in my mind, as strange as that sounds.

**~Hello, Samantha.~ **

"Who is that?"

~**You do not need to speak out loud. I am inside you. I am Jolinar.~**

"You... what? How can you be inside me. Wait...Jolinar. I AM A HOST! I DIDN'T MAKE A DECISION!"

~**Yes, you did - and please try to speak mentally. You agreed to this, though I shall admit you were very affected by the poison - which would have killed you, had I not blended with you. If you do not want me here, I will leave you as soon as I find a new host, but understand that it may be difficult. In addition, I had to blend fully with you in order to repair the damage to your body done by the poison.~ **

~I...this is too confusing! Does that mean I am trapped?~ I ask, managing to speak internally.

~**I apologize, Samantha, but there was not really any choice.~ **

I snort. ~Right!~

I open my eyes when someone touches me. "Are you awake, Sam?" It is Daniel.

"Yeah, but I'm not alone in here."

"No, you are a host to Jolinar. She saved you." Daniel says.

"Where is everyone else?"

"While Jolinar was healing you, some of Seth's followers got in here. Jack O'Neill, the Colonel, and Martouf jumped them when they checked on you. Surprisingly they succeeded." Daniel shakes his head.

"What? Who succeeded? Are Martouf okay... and the Colonel, O'Neill?" I ask, feeling a surge of worry from Jolinar. It feels weird, experiencing her emotions. It feels exactly like my own emotions, but I noticed her react, and I wouldn't react that strongly about Martouf, whom I don't know.

Daniel nods. "Yeah, they're fine. _They_ succeeded in knocking out the guys from Seth - and took their weapons. Those...rayguns. The they left together with the two other... _Tok'ra_. They would try to capture Seth and un-brainwash his followers - apparently it works to just shoot them with the rayguns. I stayed here to keep an eye on you until you woke up. Apparently you can't be moved while, uh, blending."

I sit up. "When did they leave?"

"Um, maybe an hour ago. I've heard some noise now and then. The door is locked and barred - we're not to open it until the others return."

I nod slowly and look around the room. I don't really remember getting in here, since I was affected by the damn drug Seth's followers shot me with.

~**Kawa'sitkha.~ **Jolinar tells me, helpfully.

I shake my head.

"What?" Daniel asks.

"It's just weird hearing someone talk inside your head."

"I can imagine!"

"Daniel...did I really agree to be a host?"

"Well...yes, you did, but...well, we weren't really sure if you understood what you consented to, but there wasn't really a choice. You were suffering badly. Screaming in pain."

I shudder. "I have a vague memory of it. Jolinar cured me. I guess I'm grateful for that, it just...takes some getting used to. I mean, all of it."

"I know what you mean! We just learned _aliens_ exist!"

I nod. "And now I have one of them in my head." Jolinar prods me. "What happened to Rosha?"

"Uh, Martouf and the other Tok'ra said some words in a language I don't understand, and then Martouf kissed her before shooting her three times with the raygun - she disappeared, Sam!"

I nod, a solemn look on my face. Jolinar is mourning Rosha. "Zat'nik'tel." I tell him. Jolinar tells me the Tok'ra always destroy the bodies of their dead, usually in an unstable wormhole! - in order to avoid their enemies resurrecting them! and torturing them forever.

Just wow.

"Are you going with them? I mean, offworld?" Daniel asks.

"I...don't know."

~**We cannot remain here. Your people are not ready to learn of our existence yet. Also, we have an important cause - we fight the Goa'uld. All of us are needed, and we are almost too few.~**

~I see.~ I really don't know how I feel about this, but I must admit part of me is thrilled about the idea of going to another planet! Travelling through space! Seeing the universe!

And fight bad aliens. Yeah, don't know if I'm cut out for that part. Or even if Jolinar likes having me as her host.

**~You are a wonderful host, Samantha, and a wonderful, intelligent person. Do not ever think I would rather have a different host. What you sense from me is grief that Rosha is dead - not disappointment in you.~**

~Thank you. What about, uh, Martouf...and Lantash? What do they think?~

**~Right now they are morning Rosha, but if you are asking if they will like you, then I can tell you that you are... their 'type', as I see you call it. Yes, they will like you. A lot. Do not worry about that.~ **

~Okay.~ I sigh. ~I need to think about it, but it's not like I have very much here...on Earth, I mean. I'll probably remain your host, and go with you. It just seems...terrifying. Leaving everything I know behind.~

**~The Tok'ra will be your family. I promise you that.~**

~Well, that is nice, I suppose...~ I realize Daniel is speaking to me. "Sorry, what? I was listening to Jolinar."

"I just said that in a way I'm tempted to go offworld with you. I mean, I've pretty much destroyed my chances of a career here on Earth, at least in my field. Offworld I might be able to study artifacts left behind by people of countless worlds and cultures!" Daniel looks really enthusiastic.

~**There are not that many worlds free of the Goa'uld that are at a level where he could work as an archaeologist, but the Tok'ra do have archaeologists. Maybe Anise and Freya would agree to let him come on her missions.~**

~Anise and Freya?~

~**They are historians and archaeologists.~**

"Um, Jolinar suggests that you might work with a Tok'ra archaeologist. If you want."

"That sounds...interesting. I thought they were a resistance?"

"They...do other things too, though mostly to create better weapons to fight the Goa'uld, or technology to help defend against the Goa'uld - or just to help people on various worlds. But they also do some actual science and history because that is important too, to preserve history and learn about various cultures. At least that's how I understood it."

"Sounds good. Because I'm not much of a resistance fighter." Daniel chuckles. "Wait, do I have to become a...host to work with this Anise... and Freya?"

I talk to Jolinar. "No, not necessarily."

"Okay. I'll think about it then. When do they leave?"

"Probably as soon as they've hopefully caught Seth."

Daniel nods, then we both look up as someone knocks on the door in a particular pattern. "That's Colonel O'Neill and the others."

He opens the door and I stand up and grab a long stick, to have something to defend myself with, should it be someone else.

Fortunately, it's our guys. Jack O'Neill enters with a grin on his face, followed by Martouf - and wow do I feel a strong wave of relief when I see his is all right! I realize it must be from Jolinar, but wow! I smile at him, unable not to. "Martouf!"

"Samantha?"

Jolinar wants control, and I let her take it, even if I feel weird about the thought of my body doing something without me ordering it to.

**~May I kiss them and hug them?~**

~Eh, yes. Sure.~

Jolinar smiles widely at Martouf. "**Beloved. It is good to see you are safe." **She embraces him warmly and then they kiss.

I have very little experience in this area - I have been kissed maybe twice, if you don't count by family. Both kisses were fairly platonic and not exactly enjoyable. This kiss is very different. It is warm and loving, and it makes my head spin.

Very nice, but I must admit I feel like a voyeur.

Martouf holds me/us close, clinging to us with almost desperation. I realize he had been worried for his other mate, now when Rosha is dead.

"**Jolinar, dear sweet Jolinar. I am so very relieved you are well. Both of you." **

So, Lantash has taken control at some point. I wonder when/if I will learn to tell who is in control?

"Listen, guys...I guess I can understand you're happy to see each other well." Colonel O'Neill frowns. "Even if it's all kinds of weird that your mate or wife or whatever is now in someone else..." He shakes his head. "Anyway, I think we should get going before the guys from ATF gets too worried and sends in the troops."

"**That would be regrettable." **Lantash agrees. He lets go of us - mostly, he takes out hand. Jolinar holds it happily, understanding his emotions, and needing the comfort after losing Rosha.

**"Where is Whilan and Korra?" **Jolinar asks.

"**They are holding Seth. After Seth's followers had been neutralized, it was fairly easy to overpower him." **

"What will you do about him?" Jack O'Neill asks.

"**Remove him from his host. If the host is well enough and not too traumatized by the experience, we will either return him here to his world, or find a safe place for him to live." **Lantash says.

Jack O'Neill nods. "Okay, good. Well, come, let's go!"

* * *

"You're sure you want to go with them?" Jack O'Neill asks.

Jenkins has left with his nephew. Jack O'Neill, Ferretti and Kawalsky have taken their car, and the Tok'ra and Seth rode in Daniel's and my car. We drove the distance to the place where the Tok'ra have parked their spaceship - a vessel called a teltac.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I smile. Then I sigh. "I just don't know what to tell my brother. I mean, he's probably the only one that will miss me. Not that we meet often. Maybe once a year, but we do talk sometimes. Can I even tell him?"

"I will take care of that. Write a letter for him, without saying where you go. Then I will get a nondisclosure agreement and have him sign that, so I can tell him a bit more." Jack O'Neill says.

I nod. "Okay, thanks." I sit down to do so, while the others talk.

"I...have been thinking about it. I'm coming with you too." Daniel says. "Not to be a host...at least not at first. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Martouf says. "You are welcome."

"What about the rest of you?" Korra asks. "We can always use more people."

"Ah, no thank you! I mean, not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I have a wife and kid." Jack O'Neill says.

"I think I'm staying here on Earth too - but it's a tempting offer." Kawalsky says. "If we could dig out that chaapa'ai thing you talk about, then maybe we could use it to visit."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Ferretti says.

"It's not. I'll suggest it when we get back to base." Jack O'Neill says.

"It may not be a good idea. As it is now, the Goa'uld have all but forgotten about you. If you reopen the chaapa'ai, then they may become aware of you, and you may endanger your world." Martouf warns.

"We'll be careful! But please understand - humans are a curious bunch, and knowing the possibility is there, means we will take advantage of it. Besides, couldn't the Goa'uld decide to come back on their own? Then we'd need to be prepared, and we need weapons for that."

Martouf nods. "It is possible, that is true."

"If you are going to open the chaapa'ai again, then it may be easier to unbury the one in Egypt, instead of the one on the frozen south pole." Korra says.

"There is one in Egypt?" Ferretti asks.

"Yes, near Giza. It was buried after humans rebelled against Ra, 5000 years ago." Whilan says.

"Okay, we'll look for it - who knows, in a few years we may meet again. Perhaps we can become allies."

"Perhaps." Martouf nods. "Good luck."

"To you as well." Jack O'Neill says.

I hand him the letter I have written for my brother, then Daniel and I leave with the Tok'ra. I have started to get used to having Jolinar in my head, and I think we will become good friends.

And I certainly look forward to being Martouf and Lantash's mate!


End file.
